A dicing technique has been proposed in which a laser is condensed inside a wafer along the outer shape of a semiconductor element to form a modified zone and a cleavage surface due to thermal expansion on the side surface of the semiconductor element and then the wafer is divided and fragmented by grinding the wafer from the back surface. In a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using such a dicing technique, it is required to suppress occurrence of cracks.